


Torn

by magicallarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Self Harm, Teen Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicallarrystylinson/pseuds/magicallarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittney Hall was once a normal girl, until she laid eyes on Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

Why was I here? Why did I agree to this? Oh my gosh Sarah was so gonna get it! Uh there are so many people here, so drunk. “I really should leave”, I shouted to Sarah over the incredibly loud dub step music. She said (drunk voice), “oh you party pooper, come on have some fun, let loose for once!”

I stared to walk out when I tripped and fell over something. “Ouch!”, I said.

“Oh my god I’m so terribly sorry!,” a voice said. I stud up hazily from my fall, and at that moment my eyes met him and my body filled with adrenaline, goose bumps ran up my whole body.

“Hi, I’m Liam.”

“Hi, I’m Brittney.”

I stared intimately for what seemed like hours into his dark brown eyes.

“Like I said before I’m so sorry, I really need to watch where I’m walking next time.”

“It’s ok,” I said shyly.

“Would you like to dance with me?”, he said.

“Oh I don’t think so, I’m really not that kind of person,” I said.

“Oh come on, I think you’ll have fun”.

“Ok,” I said

He pulled me through the crowd of roaring teenagers dancing and drinking. We started dancing and talking, “I’m having lots of fun,” Liam said. “Me too!,” I said.

Liam said, “I’ll be right back I have to take a wee.”

“Ok,” I said laughing.

He started to walk when Sarah started to walk up barley able to stand, “So I see you and Mr. Hottie have had it going on for a bit,” “Oh shut up, you know nothing,” I said.

Liam started to walk up again and whispered to me, “why don’t we get out of here,” “Oh I don’t think I can tonight, I’m sorry, but I had a lot of fun!”

“Oh that’s alright, and so did I! Could I possibly have your number though, to keep in touch?”

“Sure,” I said.

We swapped info and Liam and I both left. Long after I heard Sarah walked in and went to bed.

The next week I got a text from Liam, it said ‘hello love, hope you had a restful night, would you like to meet today at around 2:00 at the coffee shop on 3rd?’ I replied, ‘I’d love to, see you then.’ I then realized I had slept so much it was already 12:45, so I started to get ready when Sarah woke up.

“Why are you getting ready so early, I’ve never seen you rushing so much like this.”

“Well I’ve got to run some errands.”

“You’re going out with Liam, aren’t you?”

I started to blush when Sarah put that big smirk on her lips

“Oh shut up,” I said.

I walked out the door and down the street since the coffee shop was a block away. I walked into the store and Liam had already been sitting down at a table with a cup of coffee.

“hello love,” Liam said when I sat down.

“hello,” I said back to him.

It was kind of awkward at first but after we started talking for a while I felt like we connected on a personal level I haven't ever felt before. It was so blissful and wonderful that I never wanted it to end.

When we were finally done I walked out and Liam offered me a ride back to his house. I agreed and we left. The car ride was very quiet. Then Liam turned to me and I started to blush.

When we finally got to his flat Liam opened the door and we went to the living room to sit down.

“would you like to watch a movie,” Liam asked?

“sure,” I said

“what would you like to watch,” he said

“Uh do you by any chance have lady and the tramp?”

“I sure do!”

Liam popped the disc into the DVD player and we started to watch it. About an hour later we were getting tired. “would you like to stay over and sleep on the couch?” “that would be lovely, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind, after all it's not like I have a bedtime.”

“great,” Liam said, “I”ll have it set up in a couple minutes, why don't you go get ready.'

I agreed and went to the bathroom to comb my hair. I went through just about everything in my bag until I finally found my brush.

“It's ready when you are,” a voice called from the other room. I walked in and there were sheets layed over the couch and a blanket on top. “Thanks Liam,” “no prob.”

liam walked out and I got in the covers and went to sleep. In the morning I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I got up and walked over to the kitchen where Liam was cooking, “good morning beautiful.”

“good morning, smells really good in here!'

“thanks!, I hope you like eggs, bacon and toast.”

“yes I certainly do, I could go for just about anything right now.”

“OK, well sit down at the table and eat, there's already some there.”

“Thanks this is really good,” I said when I was almost finished eating

Liam walked over to the couch to it down and so did I. We finished lady and the Tramp when there was a knock at the door. Liam went over to answer the door. There was a man in hightops, dark blue skinny jeans that weren't to tight but you could still tell they were skinnier then most, and finally a light blue shirt with a Grey zip-up hoddie.

“Brittney, this is Niall. He is going to be staying here for a while why I'm on a sort-of vacation.”

“HEY, WEY HAYY, WHAT'S UP!?”

“Hi.”

we all walked back to the couch and sat down. There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes until Liam started to talk.

“so Brittney, I know we haven't known each other for very long and were all new to this sort-of thing, so I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm being deployed to Iraq.”

“What? I thought we were just starting to become a sort-of couple, ya know...” I kind of trailed off

“I know and I thought that too, but last night after you went to bed I got an email and I wanted to tell you and Niall at the same time, I'm so sorry”

A tear shed down my left cheek. Even though I haven't known Liam for that long it already feels like a lifetime. Liam came and hugged me. Niall sat there silently in shock.

“I leave in 2 weeks, until then we can spend as much time as we need to.”

“just promise me nothing will happen, you now, to us. What we had going on was so real for me, I hope you feel the same.”

“Oh Brittney I do, I always will from now on, nothing will happen, when I come back I'll be the same Liam you just met.

“I better go,” I say, “Sarah is probably worried”

“OK, let me give you a ride home?”

“OK,” I said.

Liam and I walked to the car. We got in and went back to my house. I gave Liam a hug and kiss on the cheek, got out of the car and went into the house. Liam was gone when I looked out the window


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to my room where there was a note from Sarah- Hope you had fun with Liam, I'm at the coffee shop and won't be home till late. Since she worked there I already knew it was going to be late from previous weeks. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, I took off my jeans and plain white t-shirt off, turned the water on and got in. The warm/hot water felt so good against my neck and back that had been hurting for a while now.

When I got out of the shower I got dried and picked some clothes from my closet. I put them on and checked my phone, there was a text from my dad. I know my Dad has been pretty lonley since he lost our mom during Chemo, the text said- Hope your having fun living with your sister, I wanted to know if you and your sister wanted to come by Thursday for dinner. I texted by- We would love to.

I went to the mall to try and relieve the pain I have right nowabout Liam leaving, I know that always works. I called a cab and left, when i got there they were packed, most likely because of christmas coming up and because it was saturday, a day when most people were off to shop.

I walked in and went straight to top-shop, my most favrite store ever.

After I was done shopping I called a cap and went home. when I got home I had dinner and went to bed. About 1 hour later i heard Sarah walk in, my god she is such a loud walker, especially in the night for some reason, I get really annoyed by that.

In the morning I woke up and made breakfast, Sarah was already gone for work. After i was done i got ready and texted Liam if he wanted to go to see a movie, he texted back- I'd love to, pick you up in 10. Ok I texted back.

About 10 minutes later Liam was on my doorstep ringing the bell. I opened the door and let him inside. "Hi," I said with a smile on my face, i gave hime a kiss on the cheek and he responded, "hello love, how are you today?"

"Very well thanks, and you?"

"perfect," he said.

"Are you ready to go to the movie? What would you like to see?"

"I was thinking we could see 'This is the End', I've heard it'd really funny"

"OK, well lets go"

We went out the door and to the car. Liam opened the door on the other side for me, "thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said.

It was a silent car ride. when we finally got there we got the tickets and went into our theater. the movie started to play and we sat and watched, and laughed a lot. It was so fun. After the movie was over I turned to Liam and said," that was a really good movie, I had a lot of fun." "Me 2, but you'll have to repay me for this."  
  
"And what would that be?"

"A kiss"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry about how the second one was so short, it was late and my mom kept nagging at me. So I hope you like this and please leave kudos and comment!

"Oh really," I said.  
"yes"  
"well ok then"  
I leaned in, my lips pushed into his. They were pink, soft and plush. It was so romantic I thought, I never wanted it to end. When we the kiss was over we gathered our things and left. Since Sarah was at work all day I invited Liam over.  
When we got there I went up to the door and was wresteling in my bag to find the keys. When I finally found then I put it in the key hole and opened the door. We walked in and went to my room, well mine and Sarah's room. It was a one room apartment with a bathroom, living room, and a small kitchen. It might be small but it was all we could afford since I didn't have a job and Sarah was tying to support the both of us.

I turned on the T.V. and we layed down. After about an hour or two Liam said he had to go.

"Ok, are you sure?"

"yeah, sorry love I have to go to training tonight."

"Oh, ok I guess," I said

"hey it will be alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon and we can do something?"

"Ok!" I said excitingly.

Liam left and I wanted to go to bed, I was so tired from a long day, Oh well I better go to bed anyway. I took a shower and got into my bed, instantly I fell asleep. In the morning I woke up and saw Sarah sleeping, I got out of bed quietly because I knew it was her day off and she was probably tired. I texted Liam and asked what we were doing today, I also told him that Me and my sister were going to my dad's for dinner at 6 and asked if he wanted to go with, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind. He texted back- It's a surprise, and I would love to.

Just to be sure my dad's OK with it I texted and asked him. He said that would be fine and he would love to meet Liam. A little bit later Liam picked me up. He still won't tell me where in the heck we are going. It was a long car trip, I estimated about 2 hours. when we finally got there the cenery was beautiful, there was a lake, boathouse, and woods, the sun was peeking through the trees which made it even more beautiful.

"Do you like it," Liam said.

"It's so gorgeous, how did you find it?" I said

"Well Niall actually told me about it, yeah, I come out here when I just need some space from the world, to, you know, think."

"Well I could live here, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I was actually thinking about that."

"Why don't you."

"Well It's just so far from everything, friends, family."

"Oh," I said.

we got out of the car and walk down the lake, there was a boat waiting.

"Our carrige awaits," He said jokingly

We got in and untied it from the dock. Both Liam and I got the paddles out. I had no idea how the paddle so I just stuck it in the water and stared to push forward, as Liam pulled his back in the water. We were facing each other laughing because we both had no ide how to do this, we were going in circles for about an hour.

"I don't think were doing this right," Liam said.

"Yeah, Um we have to find some help."

"Or maybe not, Were not that far from the dock, We could swim?"

"Oh god, we could try"

Liam jumped out first, "It's not that bad," He said.

I jumped into Liam's arms, I didn't really know how to swim, but I didn't want him to know that. We swam to the dock, Liam holding me the entire way, and got out. Liam and I were soaked.

"I think I have a couple towels in the back of the car," He said.

I stayed at the dock and Liam walked over to the car. He came back with White soft folded towels. He wrapped one around me and one around him. We went to go sit down on a bench. After we were completley dry we left and went back to my house to get ready for my dads. I got a text from my sister- tell dad I'll meet you guys there, I had to work an extra shift. Ugh, I hate when she works extra shifts, she works hard enough. I sighed

"What's wrong," Liam said.

"Oh nothing, just my sister."

"What happened?"

"Well she just works a lot to support us and she shouldn't have to work today..."

"... But she is," He said.

"Yeah..., It just, like, I feel bad, and there's nothing I can do right now because I'm trying..." I drifted off, a tear shed down my left side cheek

"It's ok, I understand, completley. I was in that position with my mom and was hard. I was trying my hardest. But my hardest wasen't good enough."

I wiped the tear away from my face, trying to collect myself.

"We should just get ready," I said.

"Are you sure your OK," He said

"Yeah, I'm sure."

We made our way to the car when Sarah just pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"Hey, I got let off early, thankfully, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we were actually were just about to leave, do you want to ride with us?"

I turned to Liam to give him a signal making sure it was Ok. He noded in agreement.

"Ok, that would be great!"

We all walked over to Liam's car and got in, the drive was about 15 minutes so thankfully it wouldn't be to awkward. When we got there we all got out of the car and went to the front steps. I rang the dorrbell and a lady anwsered the door.

"Hello! You must be Brittney, nice to meet you"

Who was she, I thought. Why is she at my dads house? Then it came to me, He was dating someone.


End file.
